


Secret Garden (AU)

by Tech_Flow



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Military, Will add more as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tech_Flow/pseuds/Tech_Flow
Summary: What if Odessa Survived the standoff and throw off the whole original timeline?





	1. Random pot of gold

**Author's Note:**

> I know I am starting a new story without finishing the last, but this helps me get ideas for the first story. The first one might get a major rewrite.

**Odessa pov**

  
Mama’s house is expected to be warm, kind and welcoming no matter what room you walk into. Right now it feels so cold from where I am standing. I was shivering in the living room while holding onto the kitchen wall phone and I did not know why.

  
“Can you repeat that again?” I mumbled to not disturb Abra from her nap. I just put her down and I did not want to fight to do it again.   
“Eric Westcott is dead ma'am, I am his lawyer Walter Duncan.”   
I scoff “Oh yes the man who questioned my oldest daughter during the trial until she cried. How can I forget you?” I huffed out walking closer to the open window so I didn’t wake up the baby.

  
“I was only doing my job, just like I am doing now.”  
I replied cold, harsh and loud. “Why call me? I don’t care that he’s gone.” I flinch hearing my youngest cry, I woke her from her nap. I groan and picked Abra up and try to balance the phone and calm down Abra.

  
I could hear the amusement in the man’s voice “Careful, babies can feel emotions.” He chuckled before continuing “Miss I have his last will and testament and you are in it.”   
“Odessa?” without a second thought I pass Abra to my mom who got her to sleep again.  
“Can you just tell me what it says? I am not showing up to that shit show funeral with his family.” I looked over to see my oldest peeking down from upstairs and my mom looking worried.

  
“he’s leaving everything to you, he stated that when he died everything was to be transferred over to you. All funds and stocks are in your name.”  
I was in shock “Um, thank you? Is there anything else I need to know?”  
“no ma’am, have a bless day.” The man said with amusement still in his voice.   
“Also, you,” I replied before walking into the kitchen to hang up the phone. I walked back into the living room and spot Magdalen sitting on the top step. “Baby come down here and take your sister up for her nap. She did so with no complaints.   
“What’s going on sweetie?” My mom asked from the couch. I plop down next to her before laying my face into her lap and cried softly while my mom tries to quite me like she did Abra. Once I was less hysteric I let my mom know everything.

  
I figured it out, I was cold and shaking because I was angry. How dare this man who tortured and rape me ends it all and not serve his time. He got out free and his family will cry and call him a good man all through his funeral. I want to punish him do vile things to his grave and let the world know my hatred for this man.

“Mama?”

But I got three girls and I need to set an example for them. Even when the world spits in your face then hands you a napkin. 


	2. Did you know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more build up and Magdalen is a ball of nerve and doesn't have a concept of time.

**Odessa**

  
Did you know most black people don’t go to therapy? I did not want to go, but after three long months of sleepless nights my mom was fed up and made me an appointment. I thought this was going to be dumb, sitting and whining in front of a stranger for too much money. I must admit I do feel better, I even sign Magdalen and Eve up for a child therapist. It bothered me how Eve reacted to the news of her sperm donor’s death, like water off a duck’s back.

  
“I prayed for that mommy.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“I prayed for every painful thing that he did to you and Maggie be returned to him tenfold when he hung himself.”

  
My mom looked horrified sitting next to Eve. I watch her quickly make a cross across her body before praying.  
“Everything is going to be ok mommy, God punishes those who do the devil’s work. He forgives those who clean the world of evil.”

I did not want Eve to grow up thinking this way and thank god therapy helped she’s still a ball of sunshine, but her meltdowns are crazy. It reminds me of that crazy asshole, I hope Eve is not Bipolar or anything. I never told her how he died, I never told anyone. 

Magdalen had it worst. I tear up thinking that he could have killed her when she was only a few hours old. In a fit of rage, he repeatedly punches me in the face until I pass out. He thought I cheated on him because Magdalen looked nothing like him. When I woke up her birth certificate was filled out and the few house maids looked at me in pity and help clean my swollen face and breastfeed Magdalen.

That cold feeling returned when the child therapist told me Magdalen had something to tell me. Damien…I wonder if I hire a hit on him will it get pointed back to me? That slimy son of a bitch would come over to laugh in my bruised face. He would try to make Eric mad at me just so he can help punish me. I did not think that demon from hell could get any lower. Magdalen told me what he did and her dad let him do it often. I might just call out that hit.

The last session I had was an eye opener, so here we are in first class for the first time. I never saw Magdalen smile so much, I know I am spoiling them but they deserve the best. Big ass cookies all around and a tour of the cockpit. Once we landed I felt ten times better a new place to call home and it’s Hope county.

It was nothing but trees and fields. I could hear Eve yell in excitement at all the animals she could see on our way to our new home. This real-estate agent found a beautiful big country style house with a nice porch. I am going to waste so much time on the porch once I find the perfect rocking chair.

Once we pulled up the wide driveway I spot a cop car and a man waiting next to his car.  
My mother huffed before grumbling “We barely got here and the cops are already here.”  
“Mama please be nice,” I said watching she jump out the car to grab Abra. I shook my head and got out and walked around to the front of the car.  
“Howdy.” The man said while tipping his hat to us.  
“Hi, I’m Odessa,” I said shaking his hand gently. I notice my daughters just staring and latching onto my long skirt. I pat their heads and gently coax them from behind me “Don’t be rude introduce yourself.

Magdalen tried to make herself look big by puffing up and I had to giggle, how cute. “I’m Magdalen.” She quickly said halfway tucking herself behind me again.  
“I’m Effalen, eevahlend.” I try not to laugh and I can hear my mom trying not to. She’s been having a hard time since her two front teeth pop out. She gave up and pout.  
“She means Evelyn, but she we just say, Eve. This is my mom and youngest Abra.”  
“Nice to meet you ma’am” Mom eyeballed him before nodding and walking away with the baby carrier. I shook my head before giving my daughters a nudge towards the house. “Maggie take your sister in and get settled in.”

* * *

  
**Magdalen POV**

  
Mommy has been outside too long the sun was out and now it’s getting dark. What if that guy took her. My chest feels tight and breathing feels hard I got to leave this room. I ran downstairs tripping over the last one step.

“Ouch.”  
I laid there for a second before jumping up and peeking out of the window. “Good, she’s still here just getting really friendly with that guy. I don’t like him, how do I get her away from him?”

I looked around for anything “Maybe throw the chair out the window?” I shook my head hard “That’s dumb and mommy will be disappointed. My eyes caught the light switch and I almost cried in joy grandma always flip it to let us know to come in. with no hesitation, I flip it just like grandma.

* * *

  
**Odessa**

  
Earl and I were having a nice conversation. I never smiled so damn much, he’s the first guy I meet who didn’t stare me down, ask for my ethnicity, or prove that my eye color is real. I haven’t released a full bag of crazy on him and revealed my pass just talked about likes and dislikes and whatever floated into the conversation. Talking to him was getting addictive and when we didn’t find something to talk about the silence was comfortable.

  
I saw the porch lights flicker three times which made me feel nostalgic. “Really mama, I’m too old for curfews.” Earl chuckled before offering his arm to me “Well Odessa can I walk you to the door?” I almost felt like purring “I see nothing wrong with that.” I said gently wrapping myself around his arm. We chat while slowly making our way to the front door.  
“Since you’re around all these woods, how about I teach you how to hunt one of these days?” “Hmm…is one of those days soon Mr. Whitehorse?” I asked with a small purr.  
“Any day you wish Miss. Love.”

* * *

  
**Magdalen POV**

  
I sat on the last step and wait “What’s taking her so long?” I jumped up stumbled over to the window and peeked out. No NO NO NO. Why is she so close to him? My chest feels tight again and my fingers feel numb. What if he’s trying to touch her like Damien touch me? I got to stop this. I didn’t know I was panting so hard. I ran over to the door and ripped it open.

* * *

  
**Odessa**

  
Our little game of flirt tag came to an end quickly when the front door ripped open. Magdalen was standing there big-eyed before she looked at the ground and played with her fingers. “Please come inside mommy.” She must have had a small panic attack. The child therapist said this will happen and use a calm voice. “Ok baby, let me say goodnight and I’ll come and tuck you in.” She nods and runs upstairs leaving the door open.

  
“Is she going to be ok?” Earl asked concerned.  
“It’s a long story if you are up for it. How about lunch?” I know I just meet him but we got something good going on and I don’t want to lose it. I didn’t Eric be the reason I give up on all men and just stick to an excellent shower head. He might say no anyways can’t say I didn’t try.  
“Sounds great, how about this Friday miss. Love”

  
“Wonderful,” I said with a giggle before leaving his side and making my way into the open door. “Good night. Earl.”  
“Good night Odessa,” Earl said tipping his hat to me.  
We didn’t break eye contact until I close the front door.

  
I sigh shutting off the lights and tuck my daughters in before laying down. You ever get a certain feeling when you think you found your other half. I know it only comes once, but try to remember that feeling. it’s a crazy feeling that makes you do crazy things like plan your future with a man you just meet.

  
“You know two rocking chairs wouldn’t be so bad, maybe even a dog.”


End file.
